


감아 (Hold Me Tight)

by xoxomintlit (midnightsunlight)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kihyun singing Kama, Soft Yoo Kihyun, i made myself soft help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsunlight/pseuds/xoxomintlit
Summary: If you're having a bad day and Kihyun singing Kama calms you down, then this drabble is for you!





	감아 (Hold Me Tight)

**Author's Note:**

> The original song is by Loco and Crush. It was covered by MX's Kihyun and Jooheon on SimSimTaPa Radio (I love it when the two of them collab, honestly. I'm whipped for KiJoo vocal harmony).  
> Here are the links to the song if you wanna listen to it first [(original + lyrics)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9waWrWZqVs) and [(Monsta X version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32gNR38vKeE).

The sound of the door opening makes Kihyun turn away from the TV.

“You’re home!” Kihyun calls out brightly.

An low “hmm” is the only response he gets as you kick off your shoes forlornly and drop your bags with a dull thud.

 _’Ah… This can only mean one thing,’_ Kihyun thinks to himself.

“Bad day?”

“Hmm.” You walk to the kitchen, head down, not looking at him.

Kihyun sits up on his knees on the sofa, keeping his attention fully on you. “That bad, huh? Anything I can do, want help with anything?” He asks, already knowing your answer.

You shake your head silently, going behind the kitchen counter and start picking the ingredients and equipment you need to make yourself something to eat.

Kihyun turns back to the TV though every now and then he watches you from the corner of his eyes to make sure you’re OK.

He smiles to himself. Usually when people are upset they’d want to be pampered and doted on, but not you. You like to assert yourself to prove that you’re independent (mostly to yourself, Kihyun guesses) and that you can get through whatever obstacle you’re facing.

On these kind of days, he’s learnt to just sit and wait until you’ve gone through the motions and is ready to crash on the sofa next to him and cuddle.

A loud clattering followed by your exasperated scream shocks Kihyun. _What actually happened today?!_ His mind runs as he jumps out of the sofa yelling, “Babe, you okay?”

He reaches the kitchen in two leaps to find you sobbing into your knees in a corner. “Y/N?” He says softly, walking towards you, carefully avoiding the upturned bowl and broken eggs on the floor next to you.

You seem to be muttering unintelligible words through your sobs. Kihyun holds you close to get you to calm down.

 _I can’t do anything right_ , he manages to piece your words together. For a moment, his eyes flashes with anger thinking whoever made you this upset is going to pay when he finds out.

“No, no. If I recall correctly, you’re good at everything. We’re standing at 34:10 now, aren’t we?” He tries to joke, bringing in the little competitions you both always have against each other that you constantly "win".

You don’t react, instead you just cry harder. He looks around helplessly, you’ve never been this broken up before.

“Okay, baby, let’s get you to rest, I’ll make you something,” he whispers to your ears as he helps you stand up with you leaning into his side. You shake your head, sobs receeding but tears still streaming.

While he thinks of what to do, you start to hiccup. His heart drops, and he thinks of the one thing he knows you love.

“눈을 감아,” he sings softly. “두 눈을 감아.” He notices you closing your eyes and your breathing slowly becoming even.

He positions you properly in front of his body to wrap your arms around his waist and he holds you in a warm hug. “허리에 팔을 감아.”

You rest your head against his chest, lulled by his heartbeat and his voice.

“나만 믿고 따라와.” He kisses your forehead before continuing to sing a low voice and taking slow steps around the kitchen to make you food.

The rest of the day is just a serenade of Kihyun’s love for you; him cooking with you warm against his chest, both of you sitting on the couch with the TV on and one arm around each other as you each alternate spoonfuls of food, and lying in the bed at night facing each other, falling asleep with him stroking your hair and you drawing figures on his shirt.

“Oh I think I should get a bonus point,” he says suddenly, as if remembering something.

You look up to him in confusion, already halfway in dreamland.

“I was the one who said we should buy the plastic bowls.”

He grins, referring to the time the two of you spent hours buying household items when first moving in together. The only reason you had went with his choice back then was because he had won at Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Your twiddling fingers gives his chest a light smack, a small smile decorates your face.

“There’s that smile I’ve missed,” he says with a quiet laugh.

Blushing, you reply in a quiet voice, “Take two points, for singing to me. Thank you.” You smile serenely at him.

He tips your face gently to kiss you. “Love you too,” he smiles back, pulling your body closer to him.

You snuggle up to him, falling asleep within a second to the rhythm of his relaxed breathing and the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
